


Attention ! Zone de turbulences !

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkwardness, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Les dirigeables de Cabbage Corps' sont vraiment pourris... Pourtant, Asami est contrainte à monter dedans en compagnie d'une Korra ligotée. Elles doivent prendre le contrôle du dirigeable. Mais ce qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu, c'était les turbulences. (Ou Korra et Asami étant maladroites et adorables !)





	Attention ! Zone de turbulences !

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Be careful! Turbulences!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952399) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01)



> OS écrit pendant les Nuits du FoF sur le thème 'Turbulence' en une heure ! Il prend place dans l'épisode 10 de la saison 3, aux environs de 6 minutes 40 et des poussières. Enfin, je pense qu'on reconnait facilement le passage. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les dirigeables de Future Industries étaient de loin les meilleurs des quatre nations. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était le PDG de cette merveilleuse entreprise qu'Asami pensait cela. Non, c'était simplement la vérité. Évidemment que c'était la vérité !

C'est pourquoi être contrainte de monter sur un dirigeable de Cabbage Corps n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Loin de là ! Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle se fasse kidnapper en s'enfuyant avec un Avatar dont l'esprit était dans un autre monde… Quelle veine ! Tout ça pour finir enchainée et Korra attachée comme un saucisson.

La preuve que c'était du matériel de basse qualité : il avait suffi qu'elle tire sur la barre à laquelle elle était enchainée pour qu'elle se casse. La reine avait de très mauvais fournisseurs. Tout ça pour garder des richesses qui appartenaient à ses concitoyens… D'autant plus qu'elle les mettait en danger en utilisant du matériel aussi pourris…

\- Garde, venez vite !

Oups ! Le signal ! Asami quitta ses pensées. S'étant enfuie, elle avait réussi à trouver le chemin vers la porte gardée par un jeune homme. Se glissant doucement derrière le garde distrait, elle l'assomma d'un coup bien placé. Et voilà tout l'intérêt de savoir se défendre ! Elle se saisit des clés et libéra ses poignets des chaines, ainsi que Korra.

\- Bien joué, lui dit sa meilleure amie reconnaissante de ne plus être enchainée comme un animal, alors qu'elle enlevait sa muselière. Maintenant, prenons le contrôle de ce dirigeable.

Elles sortirent de la pièce où elles avaient été préalablement emprisonnées. Plus qu'à trouver le chemin vers la cabine de contrôle sans se faire remarquer. Mais évidemment tout n'est pas aussi facile que ça…

Un garde, ne s'attendant pas à trouver les deux captives dans les couloirs, sortit d'un coin. Il les observa, interloqué. Asami et Korra se concertèrent du regard, décidant d'un plan. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Asami s'élançait vers le garde. Korra le fit trébucher en maitrisant le métal qui se trouvait juste sous ses pieds, laissant à sa meilleure amie le soin de l'assommer comme elle l'avait fait avec l'autre.

\- Tu es une spécialiste pour assommer les gardes ou je me trompe ? ironisa Korra, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il faut bien qu'il y en est une, répondit le PDG tout aussi ironiquement que l'Avatar.

Korra secoua gentiment la tête avec un sourire, puis se remit à marcher.

\- Attends ! On ne peut pas les laisser là !

La femme aux yeux bleus se retourna, perplexe.

\- Si d'autres gardes passent, commença à justifier l'ingénieur.

\- Et on en fait quoi ? demanda Korra, comprenant le problème.

\- On les met dans notre cellule ! De toute façon, ils sont inconscients.

Korra hocha la tête avant de saisir le garde et de le trainer jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cellule. Asami prit le premier garde qu'elle avait assommé et fit de même. Elles ressortirent et fermèrent la porte.

\- Espérons qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres soucis…

À peine Korra eut-elle prononcé ces mots que la carcasse de ferraille commença à secouer violemment. Évidemment. Mais quand elle disait que c'était de la basse qualité ! Pourtant, Asami n'eut pas le temps de songer à l'état du vaisseau, mais plutôt à comment tenir debout. Tandis que l'Avatar se plaqua contre le mur vibrant, Asami essaya de se rattraper à la poignée de la porte qui cassa. Précipitée vers l'avant, et essayant de ne pas tomber, elle s'agrippa à la taille de Korra et s'écrasa majestueusement contre sa poitrine.

Les vibrations se calmèrent un peu. Asami se releva, rougissant un petit peu.

\- Euh… Désolée…

\- Non, c'est b…

Le maitre des quatre éléments n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle secousse fit trembler l'engin. Cette fois, c'est Korra qui fut précipitée vers l'avant, plaquant Asami contre le mur au passage.

\- C'est votre commandant qui vous parle. Nous traversons actuellement une zone de turbulence. Veuillez faire attention et attendre que ce soit fini.

Non, sans blague ? Mais aucune des deux femmes n'avait entendu l'annonce faite par le commandant. Elles étaient bien trop occupées à contempler le peu de distance qui séparait leurs deux visages, distraites par le souffle irrégulier de l'autre à seulement quelques centimètres. Souffle irrégulier dont la cause était leurs péripéties, absolument pas leur proximité ou leur position.

\- Euh…

Asami fredonna en réponse, observant de plus près les lignes majestueuses du visage de Korra.

\- On devrait peut-être…

\- Ah… Euh… Oui.

La femme aux yeux verts retira sa main du bas du dos de Korra où elle était restée depuis la première secousse. Elles se décalèrent du mur sans prendre en compte qu'une nouvelle secousse pouvait les frapper. Encore toutes remuées de leur face à face, elles se dégagèrent gênées, quand le dirigeable fut traversé d'une secousse encore plus puissante que la dernière. Sans y réfléchir, Asami passa ses bras autour du cou de Korra pour ne pas tomber. Seulement, l'Avatar manquait elle aussi d'équilibre et tomba en arrière, le PDG contre elle. Un hoquet de surprise traversa cette dernière, alors qu'elle tombait.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes pour faire face à l'Avatar à terre.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire tomber, continua-t-elle.

\- N-non, c'est la secousse…

\- On devrait peut-être attendre que ça s'arrête. Définitivement.

\- Je… Oui, c'est une bonne idée…

Les deux femmes, allongées sur le sol, se fixaient d'un regard doux. Mais Korra l'interrompit.

\- Peut-être… pas comme ça par contre.

\- Ah, oui.

Asami commença à se relever, mais Korra fut un peu plus rapide et leurs têtes se cognèrent.

\- Ouch !

\- Mince ! Asami, je suis désolée.

Elle mit sa main sur le front d'Asami, là où elles s'étaient cognées.

\- C'est bon, Korra. Ça va. Et toi ? demanda Asami en prenant la main de Korra pour l'enlever de son front.

\- Ça va…

Asami abaissa la main de Korra mais la garda dans les siennes. À nouveau leurs regards se croisèrent. Assises, elles recommencèrent à se dévorer du regard, attendant patiemment, ou plutôt, oubliant le temps qui passait et où elles se trouvaient.

\- Nous sommes sortis de la zone de turbulence, grésilla une voix électronique. Retournez à vos postes.

Simultanément, les deux femmes levèrent subitement la tête vers le haut-parleur. Elles n'avaient même pas remarqué que les secousses avaient cessé… Elles se regardèrent à nouveau, un regard déterminé s'installant sur leurs visages.

\- Allons finir ce que nous avons commencé, dit Korra se relevant et aidant sa meilleure amie à faire de même.

Asami qui n'avait pas lâché la main brune, se mit elle aussi sur pieds.

Les turbulences étaient terminées : direction la salle de commandement !

**Author's Note:**

> Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez un comment, et croyez bien que le mien en serait ravi ! ;)
> 
> À une prochaine fois peut-être !


End file.
